tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Assassination Attempt
Log Title: Assassination Attempt Characters: Vladimir Putin, General "Iron Bear" Vaskovia, Zandar Location: Manhattan - New York City Date: October 10, 2017 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Zandar makes an attempt on Vladimir Putin's life. Category:2017 Category:America Burning TP Category:Logs As logged by Colton - Tuesday, October 10, 2017, 7:37 PM' Manhattan - New York City :Manhattan -- what most people think of when they think of New York City. It is one of the most famous places on Earth, and the hemisphere's gateway to Europe and the rest of the Old World. It is the seat of the United Nations, and one of the world's most important financial centers. Its skyscrapered landscape is unequalled anywhere, studded with more fabled landmarks, streets, squares, and commercial facilities than any other city except Paris. It is also the cultural and media capital of the United States, and the city's influence constantly radiates across the planet thanks to New York-based television programs, newspapers and magazines, book publishers, fashion and design leaders, and artistic trendsetters. Its streets team with throngs of businessmen, tourists, and residents, and it seems almost every corner is protected by the armoured watch of the MARS Corporation. After a long day at a summit in Cobra-controlled New York City, Russian President Vladimir Putin returns to his lavish suite in the company of General "Iron Bear" Vaskovia of the Oktober Guard. As one of the richest and most powerful man in the world, Putin commands a top-flight security team who watch his every move and sweep his room thoroughly for any signs of bugs or listening devices. Tonight, however, he sends his team outside as soon as he enters his room. He wishes to talk to the general privately. Zandar had already gained access to Putin's private suite. He's camouflaged now, using holography to blend into his environment. He's crouched just outside the main living area, his arrow-rifle primed and at the ready. The look on his camouflaged face is one of grim emptiness. He wants his scarf. To be with his sister. To be with Hannibal. He listens quietly before making a strike. "I have determined the next target of our invasion," Putin says in Russian as soon as he believes he is alone with the general. "Transcarpathia." Putin smiles. "Between Destro's rumored death and return, and the shakiness of the alliance between The Baroness and Cobra - now is the ideal time to strike. Mobilize cyber-attacks against the Silent Castle, and ready the Oktober Guard for an infiltration/assassination mission to take out Destro and The Baroness once and for all. We can blame it on Cobra," Putin chuckles. Zandar takes in the information, smiling without mirth. He raises his arrow-rifle, gazing through the scope right at Putin's chest, aiming for his heart. He listens a moment more. Then fires. I don't understand which stat you wanted to roll. "President Putin!" Iron Bear yells, launching himself towards where he's sure the arrow came from. "Get to safety!" Putin, severely injured but still alive, crawls painfully towards his panic button, which will summon more guards and urgent medical care. Zandar's more immediate problem is Iron Bear, who is barreling right towards his location. Bear might not be able to see him, but there's only so many places Zandar can hide and still fire from that angle. Zandar fires multiple shots from his handgun, at Putin, at Iron Bear, giving away his location as Iron Bear charges right for him, "This is your last day, friend." he utters in Russian as he lunges for Putin. He'll deal with Iron Bear in a moment. Putin MUST NOT reach that panic button! Iron Bear sees Zandar break cover and lunge for Putin, firing shots. Bear brings up two mighty fists, and brings them down with all his strength towards Zandar's back. He can't let Zandar kill his president -- not under Bear's watch! "I don't know who you are, 'friend'," Bear growls in Russian. "But you are mistaken. Today will be the last day for you." OK, Bear's not much for witty combat banter. >> Iron Bear misses Zandar with Punch. << Zandar rolls, evading Iron Bear's considerably strong fists. He pulls out a knife and tries to stab Putin. He's covered in blood, alert, but not near panic. Iron Bear misses with his double-fisted attack, and is forced to look on in horror as Zandar slips right past him and fatally stabs Bear's president. "Nyet!" Bear roars in anguish, and attempts to shove Zandar away in a desperate, albeit too late, attempt to get Putin to medical safety. Should he have done this first, instead of attacking Zandar? It's a question that will haunt Bear for the rest of his life. >> Iron Bear fails its generic combat roll against Zandar. << Zandar, covered in blood, leaves victorious, though this hardly registers to the young assassin. He straps a glider to his back and smashes a window, attempting to dart away. Putin dead, and intel in hand. >> Zandar retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Iron Bear. << Iron Bear lets the assassin go. It's too late -- Putin is dead. Revenge will have to wait for another day.